Servant of Evil
by Uchiha Ry-chan
Summary: Kau adalah seorang pangeran dan aku adalah seorang pelayan. Oleh karena itu aku akan terus mengabdi padamu. Aku adalah seorang pangeran dan aku masih pelayanmu. "Untuk sarapan esok, Anda ingin makan apa, Yang Mulia?" /Brotherly-Non Yaoi/


Servant of Evil

Hetalia-Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya

Servant of Evil © Uchiha Ry-chan

((**Warning**: Inspired from _Servant of Evil_ by Len Kagamine, not songfic, brotherly, chara's death, OOC, AU, and oneshoot))

.

_Kau adalah seorang pangeran dan aku adalah seorang pelayan. Oleh karena itu aku akan terus mengabdi padamu._

_Aku adalah seorang pangeran dan aku masih pelayanmu. "Untuk sarapan esok, Anda ingin makan apa, Yang Mulia?"_

_.  
_

Berdirilah sebuah istana megah di Italia. Istana yang cukup luas dan dipenuhi oleh berbagai jenis bunga yang terdapat di negara itu pada bagian kebun kerajaan. Tidak heran banyak utusan dari negara lain yang merasa iri ketika berkunjung ke istana ini. Istana tempat tinggal seorang putra mahkota bernama Feliciano Vargas.

"Yang Mulia, sarapan Anda sudah siap." ujar seorang pria berambut cokelat tua dengan kedua mata indah berwarna cokelat _hazel_. Ia menghidangkan beberapa makanan yang baru saja ia buat untuk sang pangeran.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, ve." sang pangeran, pria lainnya dengan rambut berwarna cokelat muda, merapihkan pakaian kerajaannya. Dengan sedikit berlari, ia segera bergegas menuju meja makan yang besar itu. Sepertinya perut sang pangeran sudah tidak bisa berkompromi lagi.

Pria itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan sang pangeran yang seperti anak kecil.

"Wah~ sepertinya enak, ve. Aku makan yang mana dulu ya?" tanya sang pangeran kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia menatap satu per satu makanan yang terdapat dihadapannya kini sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyantap sepiring _pasta_ lezat dengan bumbu tomat dan parutan keju diatasnya terlebih dahulu.

"_Pasta_, Yang Mulia?" pertanyaan itu membuat sang pangeran terkejut.

"I-iya. Aromanya terlalu menggoda, ve. Aku makan dulu ya? Selamat makan!" pangeran berwajah tampan itu segera menyambar sepasang alat makan, sendok dan garpu, untuk membantunya menghabiskan _pasta_ yang menjadi makanan kesukaannya. Namun sepertinya, karena terlalu bersemangat atau karena terlalu lapar, sang pangeran mengotori mulutnya sendiri dengan saus _pasta_ itu.

Dengan sigap, pria bermata _hazel_ yang berada di dekat pangeran itu langsung mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan putih dari celemek hitamnya.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia. Ada saus di mulut Anda." pria itu membersihkan mulut sang pangeran dengan lembut.

"Wah~ maaf ya, ve? Sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat."

"Tidak apa, Yang Mulia. Tapi anda harus ingat kalau Anda adalah seorang pangeran. Jadi Anda tidak bisa makan dengan seenaknya tanpa memperhatikan etika seorang putra mahkota," jelasnya ketika telah selesai membersihkan mulut sang pangeran.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu." baru saja pria itu membalikan tubuhnya, sang pangeran sudah menghentikan langkahnya dengan sebuah ucapan.

"Terima kasih banyak, ve. Aku senang aku mendapatkan seorang pelayan sepertimu. Didepanmu, aku tidak perlu menjadi orang lain hanya karena aku seorang pangeran."

Pria itu tersenyum lagi, "Sama-sama. Saya juga senang bisa menjadi pelayan Anda, Yang Mulia Feliciano Vargas."

Wajah sang pangeran, Feliciano Vargas, memerah. Baru pertama kali ia mendengar ucapan semanis itu meskipun dari seorang pelayan.

"Terima kasih banyak, Lovino."

x.X.x

Siang hari merupakan waktu yang tepat untuk beristirahat sejenak dari rutinitas hari. Sekedar mengistirahatkan tubuh dengan berbaring di ranjang yang empuk. Ah, pasti sangat menyenangkan.

Namun sayangnya, hal itu hanyalah sebuah hal yang dapat dibayangkan oleh pelayan seperti Lovino. Bukannya bersantai sejenak, ia malah terlihat sedang asyik berjalan menelusuri jalan-jalan yang terdapat di kota. Tujuannya adalah pasar tradisional yang terdapat di kota itu. Sepertinya ia akan berbelanja banyak barang. Terlihat dari tinta hitam yang berderet menyusun sebuah kata di kertas putih yang ada dalam genggamannya.

Tidak lama kemudian, ia menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika menyadari bahwa ia telah tiba di tempat tujuannya. Sebuah pasar yang cukup besar sekalipun itu hanyalah pasar tradisional. Penataannya yang cukup rapih dengan berbagai barang kebutuhan sehari-hari, membuat pasar itu tidak kalah dengan pasar-pasar _modern_ yang mulai bermunculan di daerah itu. Sebagai nilai tambah, di pasar itu terdapat seniman-seniman yang siap menghibur dengan alat-alat musik tradisional khas Italia.

Lovino pun segera bergegas untuk membeli berbagai macam barang yang ada didalam catatannya itu. Sayur-mayur juga tepung dan telur untuk membuat _pasta_ kesukaan tuannya.

"Tomat untuk saus," gumamnya pelan seraya melihat daftar barang di urutan terakhir. "Dimana aku bisa mendapatkannya? Sudah seharian berkeliling, tidak kulihat ada pedagang yang menjual tomat."

"Kau mencari tomat? Aku menjualnya kok!" ujar seorang pria berambut cokelat yang cukup berantakan. Kedua mata _emerald_nya menatap Lovino dengan antusias.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu. Kau bahkan bisa memetiknya sendiri dari kebunku." jawab pria tadi seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Baguslah. Dimana kebunmu? Ayo segera kesana. Aku masih punya banyak kerjaan." Lovino mulai berjalan mendahului pria yang menawarinya tomat yang sedari tadi ia cari. Kedua tangannya sibuk menjinjing kantung belanjaan.

"He-hei! Tunggu dulu," pria tadi mengejar Lovino. "Setidaknya balas dulu senyumku sebelum kau berlagak sok tahu tentang keberadaan kebunku. Dan juga, perbaiki ekspresi di wajahmu itu."

"Aku menyukai ekpresi wajahku yang terkesan dingin dan tidak peduli ini." balas Lovino singkat.

Pria bermata _emerald_ itu terkekeh pelan, "Kau bisa dibenci banyak wanita jika kau begitu terus."

"Aku tidak tertarik pada wanita."

"Wah! Jangan-jangn kau tertarik pada pria!" wajah Lovino langsung memerah ketika mendengar kalimat itu.

"Jangan bodoh! Mana mungkin aku tertarik dengan seseorang yang sejenis denganku untuk kujadikan pasangan? _Bastardo_!" Lovino memalingkan wajahnya yang kemerahan agar pria di sebelahnya kini tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah seperti tomat segar.

"Hahaha.. Aku Cuma bercanda, _mi amigo_. Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Seorang pemuda Spanyol yang sekarang tinggal di Anzio." jelas pria itu, Antonio, dengan bersemangat.

"Namaku Lovino. Pelayan pribadi Yang Mulia Feliciano Vargas." Lovino masih tidak mau menatap Antonio. Sepertinya masih ada semburat garis merah di pipinya.

"Yang Mulia Feliciano Vargas? Bukankah seharusnya kau juga menjadi pangeran dan dipanggil Yang Mulia? Mengingat bahwa namamu adalah Lo—" perkataan Antonio terhenti sebelum sempat terhentikan ketika kedua matanya melihat ekspresi Lovino yang sudah tidak memalingkan wajahnya.

"Lovino Vargas. Darimana kau tahu tentang itu?" tanya Lovino seraya tersenyum getir.

x.X.x

Sudah dua minggu berlalu semenjak Lovino bertemu dengan Antonio. Dan selama itu, banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada diri Lovino. Ia lebih sering keluar istana dengan alasan berbelanja. Padahal sebenarnya ia menemui Antonio.

Hal ini membuat sang pangeran, Feliciano, merasa sedih dan kecewa. Sedih dan kecewa karena Lovino telah mengorbankan waktu bersama dirinya untuk sebuah hal yang tidak jelas bagi Feliciano. Terkadang ia melarang Lovino untuk berpergian kemanapun, dan memintanya untuk menunggangi kuda bersama seperti dulu. Namun dengan mudahnya—penolakan itu diterima oleh seorang pangeran sepertinya.

"Lovino, aku ingin berbicara, ve." ujar Feliciano dengan nada yang terdengar serius. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Buru-buru Lovino menghampiri sang pangeran seraya mengeringkan kedua telapak tangannya yang basah sehabis mencuci piring.

"Ada apa, Yang Mulia?"

"Siapa itu Antonio?" tanya Feliciano yang langsung membuat kedua mata Lovino terbelalak.

"Da-darimana anda tahu tentang Antonio?"

"Tidak penting darimana aku mengetahui lelaki itu, ve. Aku tidak suka padanya. Dia telah merebutmu dari sisiku." Feliciano mulai berjalan mendekati Lovino yang seolah membeku.

"Kau menyanyangiku, bukan? Menyanyangi pangeranmu ini? Kau senang 'kan menjadi pelayan pribadiku, ve?" pertanyaan Feliciano yang terus terlontar berulang kali membuat mulut Lovino tidak mampu berkata apapun untuk menjawabnya.

"Jawab aku."

"Iya, Yang Mulia. Saya sangat menyayangi Anda."

"Kalau begitu," Feliciano memeluk Lovino dengan erat. Ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Lovino. Kemudian berbisik, "Bunuh ia dan hancurkan Anzio."

x.X.x

Angin berhembus pelan kala gelapnya malam mulai menggantung di langit. Memainkan rambut cokelat dan berantakan milik seorang pria berketurunan Spanyol yang sudah tak bernyawa dengan darah yang mengalir dari dadanya. Kedua iris _emerald_nya tersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya.

'Maafkan aku, Antonio.'

Orang itu, sang pelayan pribadi dari seorang pangeran tampan di Italia, terduduk di tanah seraya menatap kedua tangannya juga baju putihnya yang sudah berlumuran dengan darah seorang pria yang ia panggil Antonio. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Cairan bening mulai mengalir turun dan membasahi pipinya.

"Terima kasih karena tidak marah padaku. Terima kasih karena telah mengerti bahwa ini adalah tugasku sebagai pengabdi kerajaan. Juga sebagai kakak dari sang pangeran. Terima kasih, Antonio." Lovino mulai merangkak mendekati tubuh Antonio yang semakin mendingin. Ia memeluknya dengan erat seperti tidak mau dan tidak akan melepaskannya.

"Aku—tidak akan lupa." satu per satu memori mengenai dirinya dan Antonio, juga kata-kata terakhir dari Antonio sebelum Lovino membunuhnya, mulai berputar kembali di dalam ingatan seorang pelayan seperti Lovino.

Antonio tersenyum. Tepat sebelum akhirnya tikaman sebuah pisau kecil menghujam dadanya. Ia memeluk Lovino seraya membisikan beberapa kalimat pada Lovino. Sampai akhirnya pelukan itu terlepas perlahan.

Lovino menutupi wajah Antonio dengan celemek berwarna _cream_ bergambar tomat yang pernah ia buatkan untuk temannya itu.

"Setidaknya, aku masih bisa memberikan hadiah ini padamu, _bastardo_." Lovino bangkit dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu.

'Selamat tinggal.'

Malam itu menjadi malam yang mengerikan bagi para warga Anzio. Mereka tidak mengetahui apa salah mereka sehingga harus mendapatkan sebuah hukuman yang mengerikan. Mereka dibumi hanguskan bersama rumah dan ternak mereka. Anak-anak yang baru saja tertidur terpaksa harus menutup mata mereka selamanya. Dan dalang dibalik itu semua adalah seseorang yang harusnya melindungi seluruh Italia.

"Tugasku telah selesai, Yang Mulia."

x.X.x

"Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia. Sarapan Anda sudah siap." sepiring _pasta_ dengan saus tomat dan dilengkapi dengan parutan keju juga irisan daging sapi yang dibakar dengan sempurna, tersaji di atas meja makan kerajaan.

"Selamat pagi, ve. Wah, _pasta_ pagi ini ada tambahannya. Terima kasih banyak, Lovino!"

Pria bernama Lovino itu tersenyum. Bukan senyuman manis seperti biasanya. Melainkan sebuah senyuman yang dibuat-buat untuk menutupi kesedihannya.

"Selamat ma—"

"Keluar kau, Feliciano!" teriak seseorang dari luar istana. Sekalipun istana tersebut tergolong ke dalam sebuah istana yang besar, suara orang itu yang notabene lebih besar dan dengan nada yang penuh dengan amarah dan mampu mengalahkan bangunan itu.

"Siapa, ve?" Feliciano yang merasa terpanggil, menghentikan aktivitasnya yang bahkan belum sempat ia lakukan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua istana itu. Dengan bantuan Lovino, ia membuka jendela besar yang menjadi pembatas antara kamarnya dan dunia luar.

"Astaga—" Feliciano tidak bisa melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya ketika melihat segerombolan orang, rakyatnya sendiri yang tengah berkumpul dan menatap benci kepada dirinya.

"Dasar pangeran bajingan! Apa yang kau lakukan pada tempat tinggal kami, Anzio? Kami sudah tahu semuanya! Kami tahu kalau kaulah orang yang menghancurkan Anzio!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut pirang sebahu dengan kesalnya.

"A-apa ini, ve? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian maksud."

"Jangan berlagak bodoh kau!" pemuda berambut pirang tadi melempari Feliciano dengan batu. Namun dengan mudahnya Lovino menarik Feliciano agar tidak terkena lemparan batu tersebut. Walau pelipisnya harus terluka akibat berhantaman dengan batu itu sebagai gantinya.

"Yang Mulia tidak apa?" tanya Lovino tanpa mempedulikan darah yang mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Jangan pikirkan aku, ve! Kau berdarah!"

"Ini tidak terlalu menyakitkan kok. Jangan menangis, Yang Mulia." Lovino menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang nyaris terjatuh dari sudut mata Feliciano.

"Aku sudah melihat dengan jelas sosok orang yang membumi hanguskan Anzio! Kau orangnya, pangeran sialan! Kau harus dihukum mati atas kejahatan ini!" pemuda lainnya dengan rambut putih dan bermata merah menghunuskan pedangnya kearah Feliciano.

"Penjaga! Pukul mundur orang-orang bodoh itu!" teriak Lovino. Ia segera menarik Feliciano dan membawanya ke tempat yang aman.

Jumlah gerombolan itu memanglah tidak sebanding dengan jumlah penjaga istana. Namun mereka berhasil menerobos masuk ke dalam tempat tinggal pangeran Vargas. Mereka langsung mencari dimana keberadaan pangeran yang mereka yakini sebagai pelaku penghancuran Anzio.

"Kita akan aman disini." ujar Lovino seraya menyalakan sebuah lilin sebagai penerangan di sebuah ruangan bawah tanah. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sang pangeran tengah memeluk dirinya sendiri. Lovino tidak tega melihat pangerannya yang biasanya tersenyum senang seperti kecil, kini harus dibanjiri oleh rasa takut dan cemas dalam hatinya.

"Yang Mulia, kita akan aman disini. Tenanglah." Lovino menghampiri Feliciano seraya menepuk pundaknya. Berusaha menenangkan juga mengingatkan Feliciano bahwa ia tidak sendiri.

"Tapi—sampai kapan?" gumam Feliciano dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Yang Mulia berkata sesuatu?"

"Sampai kapan kita harus berada di ruangan gelap seperti ini? Aku takut, ve. Aku lebih suka disana." Feliciano mempererat pelukannya.

Lovino menatap sedih pangeran Italia itu. Ini semua pasti karena kesalahannya. Ya, kelalaian dalam menjalankan perintah sebagai pelayan pribadi seorang Feliciano Vargas.

"Yang Mulia, ingin pergi keluar sana 'kan?" tanya Lovino tiba-tiba. Ia memposisikan dirinya di depan Feliciano.

"Iya." jawab Feliciano singkat.

"Saya tahu sebuah tempat yang sangat indah dan menyenangkan. Tempat itu adalah salah satu dari kebun tomat milik Antonio. Ia pernah membangunkan sebuah rumah dipinggir kebun itu. Anda bisa tinggal disana tanpa perlu ketakutan lagi." Lovino mengusap kepala Feliciano seraya tersenyum. Sebuah hal yang dianggap lancing bagi kebanyakan orang apabila seorang pelayan menyentuh bahkan mengusap kepala seorang pangeran. Namun itu sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh Lovino. Terlihat dari senyumnya kini, sepertinya ia memang ingin melakukan hal itu sejak lama.

Feliciano mendongakan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia menatap pelayannya itu dengan berjuta harapan yang terpancar dari kedua iris _hazel_nya.

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa ke tempat itu?"

Lovino tersenyum sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Lepaskan pakaian itu. Dan pakailah pakaian ini. Mereka pasti akan mengira bahwa kau adalah aku. Apa kau menyadarinya, Yang Mulia? Wajah kita ini mirip."

"Lalu? Kau akan tinggal selamanya disini menggantikanku, ve?"

"Tidak," Lovino menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jika Anda bilang saya akan menggantikan Anda, itu memang benar. Tapi saya akan menggantikan Anda untuk menerima hukuman mati itu."

x.X.x

"Maaf saya merahasiakan ini. Namun sepertinya ini juga tidak dapat dikatakan sebagai sebuah rahasia, karena orang luar seperti Antonio pun mengetahui kebenaran ini. Feliciano, kita ini adalah saudara kandung. Kedua orang tua kita berpisah saat kita masih kanak-kanak. Kau diambil oleh ibu, sementara aku dibawa pergi oleh ayah. Aku berusaha mengumpulkan informasi-informasi tentang keberadaan saudara kembarku. Entah dari ingatan masa kecil ataupun warga sekitar. Hingga akhirnya aku menemukanmu disini."

Kedua mata _hazel_nya menggambarkan betapa saat ini ia terkejut.

"Aku memutuskan untuk menjadi pelayanmu agar bisa terus berada disisimu. Bermain bersama. Karena kaulah satu-satunya keluargaku. Aku merasa senang walaupun pada akhirnya aku harus mati demi kesalahanmu yang memberikan perintah itu. Itu pantas."

Kedua mata _hazel_ itu menatap seorang pria yang memiliki wajah yang mirip dengannya. Pria itu tengah mengenakan pakaian seorang pangeran, yang tidak biasanya ia pakai sebagai seorang pelayan.

"Aku telah lalai dalam menjalankan perintahmu, Yang Mulia. Maka aku akan menerima hukuman itu. Anda pergilah ke tempat yang saya katakana tadi. Dan hiduplah menggunakan identitas saya."

Ia, pemilik mata _hazel_ itu, menganggukan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya mulai mengenakan pakaian pelayan. Mereka bertukar.

"Kenapa selama ini kau tidak mengatakan bahwa kau adalah kakakku, ve?"

Pria dengan pakaian kerajaan itu tersenyum palsu, "Karena aku tidak mau kau marah. Ketika mengetahui pelayan sepertiku adalah kakak dari seorang kakak dari pangeran sepertimu."

"Tidak apa. Justru aku marah sekarang."

"Eh?"

"Marah karena baru mengetahui kenyataan sebenarnya bahwa aku memiliki seorang kakak yang dekat denganku tapi aku tidak menyadarinya! Aku tidak bisa bermain lebih lama lagi denganmu, ve!"

Pria dengan pakaian kerajaan itu terdiam begitu melihat bulir-bulir air mata yang berjatuhan dan membasahi pipi sang adik.

"Jangan lakukan, ve. Aku mohon. Ini perintah!"

"Itu tidak bisa, Feliciano. Lihat? Sekarang aku adalah pangerannya dan kau pelayannya. Kau yang harusnya menuruti perintahku."

Sambil tersenyum, ia memeluk sang adik.

"Sudah cepat pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Ia pun berlari mengenakan pakaian seorang pelayan menuju tempat yang telah yang diberitahukan kepadanya oleh sang kakak.

Kini, sang kakak berdiri di pusat kota dan dikelilingi oleh kerumunan warga yang menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian. Kedua tangannya terikat sempurna oleh lilitan tali yang melingkari tangannya. Sekalipun di kakinya tidak terlilit seutas tali, ia tidak memilih untuk berlari dari tempat itu. Malahan diam dan menatap lurus.

"Feliciano Vargas. Kau akan dihukum tembak karena telah melakukan sebuah kejahatan besar pada rakyatmu sendiri." ujar seorang pria paruh baya berambut pirang sepunggung.

Hanya sebuah anggukan singkat dari seseorang yang dianggap _Feliciano Vargas_.

Beberapa prajurit yang berada lumayan jauh dari tempatnya berdiri kini mulai menodongkan senjata mereka. Meletakan jari mereka di pelatuk, dan bersiap untuk menariknya.

"Siap!"

Seorang pria berlari menerobos kerumunan itu. Ia berusaha mencari tempat terdepan untuk melihat eksekusi yang akan berlangsung sebentar lagi.

"Lovino!" panggil pria itu dengan suara pelan namun terdengar jelas di telinga Lovino. Lovino pun mendongakan kepalanya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Hh.. Aku ingin mengantarkan kepergianmu, ve. Walaupun mengerikan, a-aku—"

"Harus tersenyum."

"Eh?"

"Kau harus tersenyum jika ingin mengantarkan kepergianku." jelas Lovino seraya tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi putih miliknya. Alisnya tertekuk dan wajahnya memerah. Seperti menahan tangis dengan senyumannya.

Feliciano menelan ludahnya. Ia menundukan kepalanya dan sejurus kemudia tersenyum seperti biasa seraya mengangkat kepalanya.

"Nah. Aku pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Lovino memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia masih tersenyum walaupun tidak seperti sebelumnya.

"Bidik!"

"Hati-hati. Kumohon—" Feliciano menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Jangan lupakan aku, ve."

Lovino kembali menganggukan kepalanya, "Untuk sarapan esok, Anda ingin makan apa, Yang Mulia?" tanyanya dengan suara yang terdegar parau.

"Jangan panggil aku, Yang Mulia! Panggil aku Feliciano," Feliciano semakin melebarkan senyumnya walaupun air matanya sudah berjatuhan lagi seperti kemarin. "Aku ini adikmu. Panggil aku Feliciano seperti kemarin!"

"Oh ya aku lupa. Maaf ya, Feliciano?"

"Tidak apa—kakak."

"Tembak!"

Burung merpati yang biasanya bermain, terbang menjauh ke langit sana.

Hei, Feliciano. Jika suatu saat nanti aku terlahir kembali.

Aku berharap kita dapat bermain bersama lagi.

~ FIN ~

A/N: Kelaaaar~ XDD #jogetjogetgaje Akhirnya saya berhasil memberojolkan satu fict setelah hampir satu bulan terkena author block ;u;

Fict ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Len dengan judul yang sama seperti di judul. "Evil" yang dimaksud disini adalah karena perintah dari Feliciano untuk menghancurkan Anzio. ;u; Maaf banget~ ternyata pas saya baca ulang, ini angst-nya gagal. DX Gomen~

Maafkan juga atas kesalahan/typo yang terdapat di dalam fict ini.

Pendapat kalian saya tunggu di review ya? :D

Jaa~ *peluk satu-satu*


End file.
